Total Drama School!
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: Chris Mclean is opening a brand new school for all new competitors! Think you cna handle gross cafeteria food, cat-fights and... homecoming? Well let's find out! Twenty-eight spots for anybody that wants 'em! Apps open!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hey all Sanjiandserea here to bring you a new total drama story. Total Drama School! This is a submit an oc fic but there will be rules below, but before I get started I have to say have fun with this! I need 28 willing teenagers. Your character get to live in posh dormitories, they will compete in school themed challenges, get to fall in love, make friends, have fights in the hall where your peers will watch and yell "Kick his ass!" while you do it, and if you're really lucky they might just win, One Million Dollars and a 25,000 dollar scholarship to a college.

Rule number one: No Mary-Sue's or Gary stu's, we should all know why.

Rule number two: Unique characters please.

Rule number three: Characters unlimited.

Rule number four: I don't mean to offend anybody but please take it easy with the gay or bi-sexual but leaning towards guys, guys. I know this from experience there will be a lot more girls than guys but some girls are straight and I want them to be able to be paired up with a boy the like. So if you send me a homosexual character, please send a straight one with it to help keep things even. Thanks and I'm so sorry if I offended anyone.

Rule number five: No emo whiny back stories please, this is supposed to Total Drama Island not Switched at birth.

Rule number six: Type Shiba Inus are way too cute, somewhere in your characters app, to assure you read the rules.

Rule number seven: If your characters don't make the cast list, don't worry they will make a cameo as an intern as a thank you for trying out.

Rule number nine: WARNING THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE, Have fun!

Rule number ten: For stereotypes make them school related, like hunky football star or sweet geek, because this is a high school setting.

~+~-Basics~+~-

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Stereotype (remember rule number ten):

Sexuality:

~+~-Apperance~+~-

Height:

Weight (yes you too ladies and no stones/kilograms I can't convert that):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Shape:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Facial Features (zits, freckles, piercings):

~+~-Clothes~+~-

Everyday Clothes:

Night Clothes:

Swimwear:

Formal Clothes:

Gym Clothes:

~+~-Personality~+~-

Personality (details please):

Biography (details please):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears and Why:

Talents:

Strongest Subject?:

Weakest Subject?:

~+~-Relationsips~+~-

Paired up?:

If so, with who?:

Relationship type (flirty, love/hate etc.):

How do they act around crush?:

Friends with what type of people?:

How would they spend spare time?:

How would they act around friends?:

What kind of people would be enemies with?:

How would they act around enemies?:

~+~-Other~+~-

Fantastic Freshmen Falcons or Splendid Senior Sharks?:

Would you attend Homecoming?:

Would you attend a sports event?:

Would you go to a play?:

Audition tape:

Did I forget anything?:

Well Ja Ne for now SanjiandSerea!


	2. The Students Are Announced!

(A/N): Hey all and welcome to the complete cast list chapter, thank you all so much for the wonderful characters. I've noticed something I've got a CRAP LOAD of girls whose name begins with C. Not that I'm complaining but look for your character and if your under the student section, of either the Fantastic Freshmen Falcons and Splendid Senior Sharks. For those that didn't understand that part, it was the two team names. So anyway let's rock this thing!

Girls of the Fantastic Freshmen Falcons are:

Wednesday Cook as The Drama Queen.

Bimala Patel as The Bollywood Nerd.

Casandara Pike as The Silent Photographer.

Tonia Heart as The Queen Bee.

Juliett Tate as The Sweetheart.

Cerise La'Farve as The Rebellious Soul.

Charolette Carver as The Trouble Making Punk.

Guys of the Fantastic Freshmen Falcons are:

Mason De La Cruz as The Cute Delinquent.

Bryan Evans as The Fat Braniac.

Rocco Forcyth as The King Bee.

Deacon Malloy as The Pretty Boy.

Marshell Moon as The Shy Bookworm.

Kel Williams Jr. as The Guy Without A Stereotype.

Darry Klass as The Cute Gay Best Friend.

Girls of Splendid Senior Sharks are:

Camdyn Urving as The Gypsy Chick.

Celia De'Luca Moretti as Ze Matchmaker.

Lexie Foster as The Edgy Artist.

Naomi Cameron as The Popular Closey Bookworm.

Lilly Mulins as The Sweet Cheerleader.

Naoki Morita as The Prankster.

Cecilia Epperly as The Sheaskpeare Freak.

Guys of Splendid Senior Sharks are:

Bryce John Wine as The Foreign Nerd.

Nolan Czaplicki as The Band Geek.

Ricardo del Rio as The Manipulator.

Draco Lawrence as The Cowardly Bully.

Talon Eccart as The Slacker.

Sheldon Harper as The Stuck Up Genius.

Matthew Jones as The Bratty Snob.

(A/N): Alrighty there you go there's your cast list! Now all you have to do is tell me who'd you like to be paired up with, who would you like to be friends with and who will be your enemies via PM, I want to keep it a secret. I have that data we can get it started. Oh where should the confession cam be, I was thinking locker or in front of a black board, any ideas, send those in too.

Next Time on Total Drama School: The cast meet for the first time, they see where they are living, what kind of er... food they are eating and the first challenge of the season.

So Ja Ne for now SanjiandSerea!


End file.
